Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for preparing washing water, belonging to the technical field of electro-chemical and membrane filtration water treatment.
Description of the Related Art
During living and industrial and agricultural production, washing articles with water is seen everywhere, for example, laundry, fruits and vegetables washing, bathing, dish washing, industrial parts washing, etc. The purpose of washing is to remove various contaminants attached to the articles.
To intensify washing and improve washing quality, various washing aids are usually added to the water, for example, washing powder, surfactants, etc. If the washing water contains quite a number of bubbles, it is easy to remove dirt attached to the articles. Water with more and finer bubbles with a longer lasting time tends to deeply seep into the washed articles and achieves a better washing effect. One of the functions of washing powder is to generate bubbles. However, common washing powder generates large bubbles and a lot of foam, so that it becomes difficult to rinse. Known bubble generating technologies for washing, for example the mechanical high-pressure bubble generating technologies, ultrasonic wave technologies, etc. applied to washing machines still generate large bubbles, and devices of such technologies are complicated and have low efficiency.
It is known that, the use of a large amount of detergents causes serious environmental pollution and the detergents tend to adhere to washed objects thus generating new pollution. For example, clothes with washing powder residues easily cause skin allergy and result in skin diseases. It is also difficult to completely remove dishwashing liquid even if dishes are rinsed many times. In order to reduce environmental pollution caused by detergents and to bleach, sterilize and distill washed articles, various special technologies have been developed at present. For example, adding bleaching agents are added into detergents or ozone technologies, generation of hypochlorite ion through electrolysis by adding salt (sodium chloride), atomic oxygen technologies and sterilization with acidic water have been developed to improve the sterilization capabilities of washing water. However, the technologies have technical defects of single sterilization and sterilization functions or low cost performance and therefore are not yet popularity present. An existing detergent-free washing machine which performs electrolysis by using an isolating membrane works in the following principle: water is hydrolyzed and becomes weak alkaline water (with a pH value of 9-11, equivalent to weak alkaline water generated by dissolving detergents in water); the weak alkaline water performs saponification with dirt attached to clothes and drives washing water to generate active oxygen and hydrochloric acid. Due to the single function of removing dirt through the saponification, so the washing effect is undesirable.